Book of Days
by Tenth
Summary: The mist has returned and with it comes the terror of Kuja. And what is his plan? To kidnap someone dear to Alexandria.
1. The Return of Madness

Note: This is a seqeul based on an idea from my friend. The characters may become OOC, or added. With my imagination there is no limit. So enjoy and bare with my terrible-ness!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Return of Madness.  
  
The thick fog settled over the land. It escaped from a large gap from an old tree stump. It swirled about in massive dreadful clouds. Coating the clean land. It brought back all it's horrors and fiends. The dreadful yawns and howls of the beasts echoed throughout the Mist Continent. The sounds, like the fog, coated the place. It didn't take long for the fog to completely cover the continent. It's thickness laid heavy on the land. The beasts once again used the humans as prey. The early farmers in field cried out in silence as the beasts snuck upon them.  
  
The mist, as all vapors do, had reached the Kingdoms. Alexandria went up in panic as the fog coated their borders. People ran scared throughout the streets. They blamed the queen as they ran in their self-pity. The now queen princess stood on her balcony, her hands folders together over her chest. She sighed and turned around at the sound of a voice. "It's pointless, love. We can't stop what will happen eventually. Don't let their words get to ya."  
  
She stared at the man before forcing her smile. Zidane knew the smile well. It was the smile she gave when she felt forced to give a smile. "It will be fine. We did it once. Why can we not repeat it?"  
  
She smiled as she spoke to him and Zidane grinned his grin that Garnet had come adapted too. She hated the grin, it was the nervous kind. She hated looking at him when he was like that. She knew that he was thinking of the downfalls, and making solutions for them. "Let us not plot now, Zidane. Let's return to bed. It is still early."  
  
He nodded and moved his arm outwards, and his body over, allowing his Queen to pass by. After she made her exit, he turned to the city that was now in utter turmoil. He scratched his head as he sighed. "Why now... why now..."  
  
The city continued it's madness...  
  
+.. ..... .. . ....+  
  
Burmecia and Lindblum were not area of the madness that was being restored onto the land. They had no reason too. The Myst did not affect them. They did not care, but they did know the horrendous acts of slaying would return. They were all still weak, but they knew they would have to fight.  
  
This was perfect. With everyone's mind on the fog, the returning terror could move easily. His body was a bit soar, scratches covered him. He didn't care, his magic were taking care of the slashes. His foot steps were silent as he walked on the land. His arms did pain him, from the pulling he had to do to get himself free.  
  
He stumbled over the large, high roots. Most of them had died, and some were even gone, disintegrated into dirt. He made his way through the night, searching for something to tame.  
  
Fiends would run up to him. One gave him a terrible run for his money. The large beast had rammed him a couple of times. No worries though, Kuja had done away with it. It now laid at about his body, it's head from it's body and at Kuja's feet. His noise scrunched up at the smell of the awful blood. The large pig-like beast stunk enough. He walked on though. Looking for some way to get to Desert Palace. "I've had enough of this damned land. I want nothing more but to be at home, in my palace, and in a nice relaxing bath."  
  
His voice was in mockery of himself. Being "dead" for so long had made him quite dirty and mad. And he had gotten to the point of releasing he was hated. He liked that, but he hated how everything ran from him. He wanted some kind of transportation. "Where are those damn clown-bastards. How come they are not here. I wish them here." 


	2. The Clown Duet & Trouble for a Queen!

Chapter 2: The Clown Duet & Trouble for a Queen!  
  
Kuja, somehow, made his way to Alexandria, not his destination, but he knew the clowns he had been seeking would be there. He knew the double-faced ones would be lurking around. He chuckled as he entered the city, still in chaos. He looked about and immediately knew what was going on. "The Myst returns and everyone panics. What pathetic little humans."  
  
He walked through allies and back streets. He found a nice clothing shop where he bought something out of the new. "Now then. I have new clothing, it's time to make a marvelous display of what true power revolves around. Prepare for your master, Gaia," his words were loud and clear, but through the screams no one heard him.  
  
He moved through the town, until he stood before the castle. A woman walked by. She was calm and collected. Not like the certain dramatic individuals. Mostly everyone had died down, and walked in groups, talking loudly as if to scare monsters off. "Hey there! What're you doin' 'round here? You look almost familiar!"  
  
"I bed your pardon? I am Ku--" he laughed at the woman. "Why in the world am I wasting time on you. Tell me, why is everyone in a panic over fog. And why are there nobles walking to the castle."  
  
"Dear! You don' know? They are here for the weddin' that is takin' place soon. Zidane's finally gonna marry that Queenie girl."  
  
"Zidane is going to marry Garnet?" The man could barely contain his laughter.  
  
"You sure are the freaky one! Well see ya 'round!" The girl waved before running off, shouting out the words "Actors! Needed! Talk! To! Me!"  
  
Kuja sighed and stepped in line behind a group of noblemen and women. He blended in perfectly, except for his hips and his hair.  
  
+... .. ... .. ....... .+  
  
"The time has come, Zorn!" "The time is now, Thorn!"  
  
The two clown danced around as they spoke before going off to fetch the groom. As they were gone the piano began to play. A curtain opened up and a small, very small, play began. "Song of the Canary" was what it was named. It fit wonderful. It mainly focused on the Queen and Zidane. And how they met and fell in love, and through their hardships.  
  
"Don't forget me, Zidane." "Never, Dagger." "Return to me?" "Yes. I will, when I can. Please go."  
  
The curtains fell to the ground, their beautiful color shimmered in the light has they fell. The sun was at the right angel now. All the gold shimmered evenly, everyone had almost forgotten the mist and they all wanted one thing: a wedding.  
  
The females sniffled a bit, crying the play. And some men had to hide their faces to avoid humiliation. They too cried. It was truly sad. But not in the bad way. The curtains once again and a small girl stood on the large platform. Everyone stopped their cheering after they seen it was no one but Eiko.  
  
"Hmph! Fine! Now! Let me start my speech."  
  
"Garnet, I love you, even if you took Zidane. We are like sisters, bonded together. It has hardly been 2 years since we both nearly died, me trying to save Zidane, and you in the way. But that is the past. Ahem. And now today is a special day and I'd like to say: Congrats and I hope you have a wonderful wedding, even if it is with Zidane!"  
  
The crowd laughed as the girl bent the truth. "Ten year olds are so adorable!" "She isn't ten!" "She is 6." "No. She is 7." "No she looks 8."  
  
"SHUT UP! I AM ALMOST 9" She screamed loudly, over everyone. They all blinked and the girl clapped as she heard the piano start. It was a beautiful melody. It made Eiko think of Garnet, mostly because it was the song Garnet sang to herself when she felt lonely. Eiko smiled, she hadn't heard the song in a while, it's beautiful harmony made her cry through her smiling. She finally exited and took a sit next to ViVi.  
  
"This is pretty, isn't it, Eiko?" ViVi questioned it.  
  
Eiko just nodded before joining everyone in a gasp. The Queen stepped softly onto the petals that adorned the ground. She smiled as she stepped softly towards the large balcony. She looked out across the large room. Her dress rustled with it. It was long and absolutely beautiful. The dress itself, wrapped tightly around her body, and a large train fell from the end of it, spanning outwards from her. Her hair was done in a large bun, golden pieces adorn her hair, holding it tightly. They wrapped about her head in a crown like stature. She wore little make up, the make she did wear was nature-set and it closely resembled the color of the dull golden in her head. Her face was half hidden with a large veil. She blinked at the crowed and bowed.  
  
The piano hit a loud note and everyone looked to the right of the princess.  
  
They all gasped. Instead of Zidane, they saw the two clowns. "This is not good, she is suppose to marry Zidane, not those two!" Eiko shouted her disagreement.  
  
The Queen cried out in horror at the ominous faces. They laughed and Thorn danced to the other side of her. They lifted their hands up and mockingly bowed.  
  
"He is here!" "Here is he!"  
  
Kuja laughed and threw his left hand up, raking his hair behind his ears. "Where is Zidane when you need him, canary."  
  
The Queen shrilled at the grasp of the man. She turned and painfully searched for Zidane, he was no where to be seen. Kuja abusively took the princess outside, where he went aboard a large air ship. The ship rose upwards and flew off, towards Desert Palace. 


End file.
